x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Armageddon Man
Biography Little is known of the Armageddon Man's early life, not even his real name has been revealed. But sometime after entering adulthood his ability to cause natural disasters and control the weather went out of control and the government placed him in suspended animation in fear that his powers could cause a cataclysm. It seem as he had no family that was interested in his well being or perhaps they were paid/killed by the government. Its unknown how King Bedlam came to find out about the localization and imprisonment of this powerful mutant, all that we truly know is that he banded together several mutants to free him. Believing that upon being unleashed the Armageddon Man would force the government to give in to their demands. When awakened he was completely mindless. As a result of this a device was crafted for use by King Bedlam to give him control of the creatures body and mind. All was going according to plan until X-Force interfered and the device was ruptured, thus making him and his powers go out of control again. In the end X-Force was able to subdue him and return him to hibernation. Powers and Abilities Powers Invulnerability Super Strength Atmokinesis: Mastery over weather, and certain forms of energy. These energy patterns can be molded to his will to create a vast number of effects which mainly deal with weather manipulation. He is greatly in tune with nature and the elements. He can feel them, and likewise they react to his emotional state. He can manipulate weather patterns on a variety of scales, including the ability to summon large and violent thunderstorms and blizzards, as well as sleet and hail. He can also use the weather as a weapon. He can summon lightning bolts from the sky that can be used to blind, stun, or severely burn his opponents even to the point of death. He can also use this ability as a concussive force. Flight: The ability to fly by gliding on wind currents. He can also move objects or other people with the wind or create a dome of air pressure to deflect attacks. His powers grant him the ability to fly as high as the atmosphere can be stretched by using his mastery over wind. He can even carry an entire army with him. Energy Manipulation: When using his powers, he becomes one with the energy patterns he manipulates. This gives him the ability to project weather effects through her body. For instance, he can generate lightning, intense cold, and intense heat, from his hands rather than from his actual atmosphere. His power over thunder has been used to create deafening sounds for distracting his enemies. He can create powerful tornadoes, hurricanes, and various winds that are capable of moving a vast number of objects/people including levitating an entire building. His ability over water and it's forms has been shown by her creating heavy rainfall, and instant floods. Control over moisture and temperature allows him to freeze/flash objects and people in the blink of an eye. He can control the weather vocally too, he can speak to the weather like a general to his army and the weather obeys. His ability to adapt to the environment isn't limited to large bodies of water either, as he has manipulated ocean currents similarly to how he manipulates the wind. He can summon clouds and fog to provide cover and obscure the view of his enemies. Weather Resistance: He seems unaffected by the weather, including lightning and temperature. He can reverse/counter electrically based attacks. Earth-Link: His powers has created a psychic bond between himself and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire universe, gives him spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living thing. She can disperse natural storms so as to create clear weather. He can cause a beam-like path from his finger or hands. His control over the atmosphere is such that he can create certain effects over a specific area, while shielding smaller areas within the larger area from them for example she could create a rainstorm around himself but prevent rain water from touching him. Seismic Energy Manipulation: Capable of generating and releasing seismic energy and tremendously powerful waves of vibrations in any object he came into physical contact with, the vibrations starting in his body, and then emanating outwards, mostly through his fingers, causing objects to shatter or crumble and also using it to create earthquakes, shock-waves or otherwise transport earth matter. When used against objects with a larger surface, the effects were much like an earthquake. Seismic Energy Immunity: He is immune to the harmful effects of the vibrations he creates. Weaknesses Can not control his powers (It is unknown if he could be treated or trained in the use of his abilities). Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight